Even in death
by Candylovin Fehrian
Summary: Just a sad M&M songfic. This contains Character death. But with a semi happy ending...Please Read and Review!


**Even in death **

**Title: Even in death  
Author: Candylovin Fehrian  
Email: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Roswell, period. **

**Summary: Just a short and sad songfic.  
Category: Michael/Maria  
Author's Notes: Please R&R, I love feedback! Oh, the song is: Even in death, by Evanescence, it's just so sad.**

A lonesome figure was walking in the desert, it was cold and raining, but it fit his mood.

He was mumbling, "It can't be true, it can't be.. It can't be…"

Suddenly his head shot up and he started running.

He kept on running until he reached his final destination.

The final destination of the woman he loved, no.. still loved.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
_

When he reached her special place, he broke down.

He fell to his knees, sobs wrecking his body.

"You know I would never leave you, so please don't leave me! You said we belonged together, then why did you leave, why!"

The sobs were slowing down, but you could still see tears streaming down his pale face.

"I still see you" the voice was rough and small, like a defeated man.

"I still hear your voice saying you love me, no one ever said that to me…"

While trailing of, his own thoughts went back to that faithful night.

Her laugh resounded through the night. There was only one thought in his head, 'she is so beautiful'. The drive home happened in a comfortable silence.

He couldn't help but stare at her swollen belly.

"So what do you think, yellow or green? Michael! Helloo!" Snapping out of his thoughts Michael focused his attention on his beautiful wife.

"Whatever you want, but haven't you thought of blue?" That earned him a slight chuckle.

"You do know it's gonna be a girl, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can still teach her hockey right?"

"Michael, our baby girl can do everything she wants, cause we're her parents."

She looked at him lovingly. They were so happy they were finally pregnant, it didn't matter to her if it was a boy or girl, as long as it was healthy and human.

Well, it worked for Liz and Max, so why not for her and Spaceboy?

"You know I love you, right? With all my alien heart." Michael smirked as Maria made a face. Then she turned her amazing green eyes on him.

It looked like she was scared.

" I love you to, forever, even in death. You have to know that."

Michael was a bit shocked, but he answered, "Even in death."

It was true, they have had a few dangerous encounters the past few years.

And they knew they had to be careful. They also learned to express their love, it could always be to late. They would find that out very soon.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

The next day, Michael was ready to go to work.

Maria left earlier to go to her eat fest with Liz. Now that they were both pregnant, they mostly ate together.

While he was about to close the door of their apartment, his whole body went rigid…

He dropped his keys and broke in a run with only one thought one his mind: Maria.

As he turned the corner near the Crashdown he felt his heart stop.

There was an ambulance and police and there was a dented car resting against the wall.

But there was only one thing that caught his attention, his Maria laying on the ground, her body in an impossible angle. Her belly slightly protruding from underneath her shirt.

"No.." His voice was barely a whisper.

Kneeling down next to her, he saw her eyes opening slightly.

"M-Michael"

"Shh, don't speak, everything will be fine", his voice broke, "you'll be fine, please be fine…"

" No, I-I love y-y-you, always e-e-even…"

"Even in death", he finished.

Her eyes closed slowly and he knew it was over. He took her in his arms and let himself cry over his love.

He didn't even see Liz standing a few feet away with shock in her eyes.

He only let himself cry, for the love he lost and for the baby they would never know.

Now he was truly alone… 

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
_

Now, two weeks later, he saw her everywhere, in every person, in every breath.

He heard her singing at night, like a lullaby that helped him sleep when he was crying.

The rain stopped pouring and he sat up with a newly found destination.

Walking to the end of the cliff, the same cliff where he was born, he raised his face to the clear morning sky. He could already see her eyes, shining down on him.

Along with the eyes of his newborn girl.

And finally after two weeks there were no tears in his eyes.

"No bonds can hold me from your side." He whispered.

"Even in death…"

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

I will die, but real love is forever.


End file.
